Thomas TrackMaster (Fisher-Price)
'''Thomas TrackMaster '''is a battery-operated system that was manufactured by Fisher Price, Mattel from 2010 after picking up the license from HiT Toys. Most engines were given updates and certain products were rereleased in new packaging. Engines The engines come in a dark blue packaging with red on the left side showing the logo, a picture of Thomas is the bottom corner, and its name in the bottom middle. Two different styles of this packaging were made, one which is in a box with a hole on the side showing the engine's face, and another where both sides can be seen through a large amount of plastic. Tender engines or small engines with a car are known as "Big Friends", and small engines by themself are known as "Little Friends". * Thomas with Blue Van* * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy with Orange Brakevan* * Toby with Blue Van* * Duck with Gray and Orange Truck* * Emily * Diesel with Fuel Tanker* * Mavis with Troublesome Truck* * BoCo with Blue Brakevan * Bill with Slate Truck* * Ben with Troublesome Truck * Stepney with Troublesome Truck * Diesel 10 with Troublesome Truck * Dodge with Blue Mail Coach* * Salty with Orange Truck * Harvey with Works Unit Coach * Arthur with Slate Truck* * Spencer * 'Arry with Red Van * Bert with Red Fish Van * Skarloey with Cattle Van* * Rheneas with Blue Brakevan* * Sir Handel with Red Van * Peter Sam with Brown Brakevan * Rusty with Green Narrow Gauge Coach* * Duncan * Freddie * Duke * Molly * Neville * Dennis with Blue Truck* * Whiff with Orange Truck * Rosie with Red Brakevan* * Stanley with Yellow Tanker (alternately black tanker)* * Hiro * Victor with Green Truck* * Charlie with Red Fish Van* * Bash with Blue Bolster Wagon* * Dash with Brown Van * Ferdinand * Scruff with Truck* * Belle with Blue Brakevan * Dart with Troublesome Truck * Den All engines with "*" means that they are also availiable without cars. Greatest Moments The Greatest Moments series was bought over from the original TrackMaster range. * Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" * Emily in "Splish, Splash, Splosh!" * Charlie in "Play Time" * Ferdinand the Logging Loco * Scruff the Scruncher * Coal Mustache Spencer in "Steamy Sodor" * O' the Indignity Gordon * Skarloey's Puppet Show * Up, Up and Away Percy 2 Feet Track * Thomas' Big Haul * Thomas' Big Holiday Haul Misty Island Rescue * Bash the Logging Loco * Dash the Logging Loco * Percy and the Search Cars Land, Sea, Air, and Rescue * Gordon to the Rescue * James' Search and Rescue * Diesel Helps Out * Rocky to the Rescue Glow in the Dark These engines all feature an engine with two cars that has one truck that can glow in the dark. * Mavis' Late Night Track Repair * Salty's Sodor Zoo Night Exhibit * Devious Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks * Ghostly Percy Easter Exclusive * Springtime Surprise Thomas * Springtime Surprise Toby * Springtime Surprise Rosie * Thomas' Egg Express Deluxe Engines * Thomas in a Jam! * Salty's Fish Delivery * Toby & the Clown Car Day of the Diesels * Brave Belle * Oil and Trouble Dart * Den at the Dieselworks * Fiery Flynn * Diesel 10 Takes Charge! RC Engines The RC Engines feature a small engine permanently attached to a car or a tender engine, and a remote that controls the engine. * RC Thomas * RC Percy * RC James * RC Molly * RC Hiro * RC Victor 3 Speed RC Engines 3 Speed RC Engines, like the regular RC Engines, have a 3 button remote control that has fast movement, phrases and sounds as they speed up. *Thomas *Spencer *James *Gordon Talking Engines Talking Engines, like the RC engines, have a small engine permanently attached to a car or a tender engine, and say various phrases and make sounds as they move. * Talking Thomas *Talking Percy *Talking James *Talking Gordon *Talking Henry *Talking Diesel *Talking Flynn *Talking Salty Trucks and Track packs * Quarry Cars * Farm and Dairy Cars * Sodor Building Co. * Smelter's Yard Cars * Sodor Search and Rescue Cars * Station Repair Cars * Express Coaches * Sodor Fireworks Co. * Sodor Candy Co. * Dieselworks Delivery * See-Inside Mail Cars * See-Inside Fridgerator Cars * See-Inside Livestock Cars * See-Inside Blue Livestock Cars * See-Inside Passenger Cars Road Vehicles * Jack * Kelly * Buster * Byron * Patrick * Oliver * Nelson * Max * Monty Accessories * Straight and Curved Track Pack * Switch Track Pack * Bridge Expansion Pack * Deluxe Expansion Track Pack * Deluxe Expansion Elevation Track Pack * Mountain of Track * Cross, Switch and Stack Track Pack * Misty Island Track Pack * Elevation Track Pack * Glow-in-the-Dark Track Pack Destinations * Rattle and Shake Coal Hopper * Sodor Search and Rescue Spotlight * Raise and Lower Drawbridge Sets * Thomas' Busy Day * Colin in "The Party Surprise" * Percy's Day at the Farm * Arthur at Copper Mine * Thomas' Wild Ride * Zip Zoom and Logging Adventure * Shake, Shake Bridge * Misty Island Deluxe set * Misty Island Discovery * Dash at the Zip-Line Bridge * Captain and Salty's sea rescue * Talking Thomas' Bridge Crossing * Talking James at the Farm * Talking James & the Searchlight * Harold to the Rescue * Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds * Rosie at the Water Tower * Thomas' Midnight Ride * Thomas at the Abandoned Mine * Thomas' Chocoalate Delivery * Thomas' Snow Storm Adventure * Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! * Stormy Night in Sodor * Springtime Adventure Set * Toby and the Whistling Woods Set * Tidmouth Sheds * Thomas at the Airport Category:Ranges